Natsu Says
by CountessCzan
Summary: PWP. "Natsu says?" "Kiss me," he murmured. She obliged, and soon their tongues were clashing together, battling for dominance. Natsu's on heat and in a mission with Lucy. His self-restraint snaps.. so they play a game, Natsu Says. Smut. Gift for MageSairen.


**DISCLAIMER : Not mine. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

**A/N : Late birthday gift for my dear friend! Hey, MageSairen! :) This is for you. Hope you enjoy this.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

"Mhmm."

Natsu gritted his teeth. One hour to go. Happy will soon be here. Happy will soon be here. Happy will soon b-

"Ohh,"

Onyx eyes flitted to the very attracted girl sitting beside him. Natsu's gaze considerably turned darker. A silent growl escaped from him.

"What are you doing?" he asked his companion, his friend, his _nakama._

Lucy turned to look at him, still munching on a half-bitten cookie. She quirked an eyebrow at the dragon slayer and answered, "What do you think I'm doing, Natsu? I'm eating. I already offered you some, but you declined. So there."

Oh, Happy, where are you?

It was frustrating, not to mention infuriating, for a dragon slayer to be in heat, with a terribly attractive woman beside him, and not to act on it. Normally, Natsu was an amiable and easy-go-lucky person, but instincts override personalities. It was as if a hidden dragon had been unleashed with him, in the month of the Dragons. All dragon slayers experience it. Even the most jolly, cheerful dragon slayer has a dark and possessive sexual side to them.

Luck wasn't with him tonight, however. Erza decided to go on an S-Class mission, Gray was hauled off by Juvia to go somewhere, so he had been stuck with Lucy for the mission he picked.

Not that he minded.

Oh no, he did not mind.

It was just unfortunate that he had forgotten one tiny fact before they had embarked on a mission - he was in dragon heat. That meant that for a whole month, his sexual desires would be.. insatiable and untamable.

"Natsu?" her clear, soft voice snapped him out of stupor. Lucy looked at him, worry evident in her face. Natsu grinned, which soon turned into a grimace. He should not have looked at her. That shirt.. and skirt.. was doing wonders to his anatomy.

"What's wrong?" she further queried. Lucy approach him.

Natsu just grinned widely, hoping that she would not come any closer. The dragon in him was roaring at the close proximity.

"I just hurt somewhere, Luce. No need to worry," he lied to her.

"Take off your shirt," she said. "I can't heal but I'll do my best."

"W-what?" stammered Natsu, but Lucy was already pulling his shirt off. "Luce, there's no need.."

"Silence," she chided. Brown eyes roamed his naked torso, and heat rushed to her cheeks. Natsu felt oddly pleased at making her blush.

"Natsu.." she started. Lucy stared at him. "I don't see any bruise."

A warm hand settled on his chest, and Natsu's self-control snapped. His mouth crashed to hers, and Natsu was wildly surprised to find that Lucy was reciprocating. Enthusiastically. With a wicked grin, Natsu hoisted Lucy and made his way to the bed they were supposed to be sharing tonight.

Well. Happy would have to take a longer time getting here.

"Natsu," said Lucy, slightly panting after the kiss. "Do you want to do this?"

Was she serious? "I've been waiting for this since forever, Luce," he rasped, his voice husky. It was all he could do not to ravage her there and then.

Lucy gave him a beatific smile. "I'm glad, then. Natsu says?"

Natsu felt as if he died and went to heaven. _Natsu says._ It was a game they play, where one will do what the other dictates. Lucy was giving him permission to do anything to her!

"Kiss me," he murmured. She obliged, and soon their tongues were clashing together, battling for dominance. Despite this, it was as if their mouths were molded together, crashing, falling, entangling, void upon void. He breathed in the scent of her hair - lavender and spearmint and just plain Lucy - and pulled her into his lap. She moaned. The beast inside him rejoiced. Hot hands explored her lithe body, discarding her clothes one by one.

"Natsu says?" breathed Lucy, her brown orbs many shades darker than usual.

"Undress me."

Her hands snaked to his pants, and Natsu couldn't hold back a groan of appreciation as her fingers made contact to his erection. He was burning in heat, as was she, as together they both shed their clothing. His rough hands itched to touch her milky skin, his eyes begged to see her wholeness, and his tongue craved to taste her essence.

Soon, they were both in a state of nudity, Lucy asked once more,

"Natsu says?"

Natsu closed his eyes for a moment to regain his breathing, and when he opened them, fire was dancing in them. "Lay down and spread your legs for me."

Lucy's breath hitched. She laid down the bed, and gazed at her Natsu through half-lidded eyes. She tentatively spread her legs for him, daring him to come closer to her secret spot.

Natsu could barely tame his desires. He wanted her. Badly. His want was enough to be considered as a need. Lucy was his. From this day on, she was _his_.

He smirked at the thought.

"Natsu says?"

"Touch yourself," he hissed. Lucy moaned at his words. Her left hand snaked to her glorious breasts as the other travelled to her core. Each touch sent jolts of pleasure to her, and she couldn't restrain the outright moans. Her fingers fondled her nipples, while one finger stroke her clit. Lucy gasped at the sensations currently running through her.

Natsu, unable to take the wonderful sight before him, fisted his hands over his cock and slowly brought it up and down. His gaze locked with hers as they participated in a very steamy manner.

"Natsu.." she moaned once more. "I want you.."

He nearly came at those words, his cock trembling at his hands. He was consumed by lust - lust and more. Something he couldn't exactly pinpoint. His dragon inside was raging inferno now, wanting desperately to mate with his Lucy.

He sat down on the bed besides her.

"Natsu... oh.. says?" she gasped imploringly at him, tantalizing hazel eyes searing through his very core.

"S... straddle me, Luce,"

Lucy straddled him, chest-to-chest, her pert breasts and dark nipples jutting out to him, alluringly. Her fingers stopped their business as she wrapped those around the pink hair of her dragon slayer. Her mound was pressed to his erect member, making them both groan in pleasure and anticipation.

He lowered his head and sucked on one of her breasts; she keened loudly at this. Her wanton moans was music to his ears as he sucked and fondled her big globes. Lucy arched her back, desperately pushing her breasts in Natsu's face. Wetness ran down her thighs.

Lucy whimpered in pleasure, her hands running through his hair, eliciting a low growl from him. Natsu's hand burned her body as they travelled. It wasn't scorching hot - rather, it was warm and pleasurable.

"N-Natsu!... says?"

His eyes once again locked with hers, and he was overwhelmed with a fierce protectiveness for this woman.

"Suck me," he growled, smirking.

Lucy's mouth parted with an 'o'. Then she smiled, and lowered her head towards his aching member. Natsu groaned at the sight of Lucy going down on him.

"Uunh.."

Lucy smiled once more, then enveloped his member with her mouth. She clamped a firm hand at the base of his cock, and slowly, started sucking on him. Natsu was having a hard time preventing himself from fucking her mouth. Lucy sucked his cock, gradually taking him inch by inch, licking the precum.

Abruptly, he pulled away from her. Surprised, Lucy gazed up at him.

"I want to come inside you," panted Natsu. "If you continue that.. I won't be able to."

Lucy nodded, understanding. "Natsu says?"

Dark onyx eyes met dark brown ones. "Ride me, Luce,"

Lucy caught his lips with hers after his given answer. She raised her hips and suddenly, impaled herself in him.

Both moaned at the contact. Natsu held very still, not believing that he was inside someone, that someone being Lucy. Lucy felt being stretched to her core as Natsu's engorged member filled her.

"Ngh! Natsu," she moaned, arching her back and displaying her throat. Natsu began moving his hips in earnest, wanting to bring them both to their climax.

Lucy panted, and soon, her pelvis was moving in time with his. He grunted appreciatively, moaning when she tightened around him. She panted his name over and over, driving a red hot poker to him and his beast. No one had ever said his name so wantonly before. His hips surged faster.

Without warning, he flipped her over.

"Natsu says?"

"Get on all fours, Luce,"

He was back inside her, this angle serving them more pleasure as he hit that spot inside her frequently. Lucy mewled, spreading her hips wider for him. He began to move in slow, shallow thrusts that eventually changed to deep, longer ones.

He was pounding into her now as his hands snaked in front of her and fondled both her breasts and clit. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the room, his heavy balls bouncing against her firm bottom.

Her cries drove him wild, but it was the perfect brown eyes that turned to watch him that nearly made him topple over the edge.

She breathed heavily, her eyes fluttering shut. "Natsu.." she gasped. "I'm.. I'm going.. to.."

"Come.. come with.. me.. Luce!" He slammed forcefully once more. Lucy came, her flower clenching in him with a delicious force. Her knees buckled as overwhelming pleasure took over her body. After three thrusts, he came too, spilling his hot semen insider her.

After a few minutes, they lay there on the bed, side by side. Lucy looked up at him sleepily. "Natsu says?"

He smiled at her, the beast inside him sated. For now. "I love you."

She gave him an endearing smile before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

* * *

_Thoughts? Reviews are appreciated._


End file.
